1. Scope of the Invention
This invention relates to an open-ended shipping container for articles such as or similar to a toilet water tank with or without a cover. It also relates to a container blank for forming such a container.
2. Description of the Science
The combination of design, fragility and weight of articles such as toilet tanks and water containers with covers results in certain shipping and packaging material waste disposal problems. One problem is that because most prior containers for such articles were fully enclosed, weight is at times mistakenly equated with ruggedness, so that a heavy container would on occasion be mishandled. Verbal and pictorial warnings strategically located on the container are often not believed or simply ignored.
Another problem is that because of the nature of the enclosed container, little discouragement is given to careless handlers in assessing responsibility for damage. In most cases, the damage is not apparent until the container is opened.
Another problem is that the cover of the tank is usually wider than the body of the tanks, thus requiring fillers or spacers along article surfaces so as to prevent the article from tilting and sliding within the container.
Another concern is that of waste disposal. A container should use the minimal amount of materials, which are preferably recyclable.
Another concern is that of energy conservation. A container's design should allow for minimal use of energy in its manufacture and in material storage areas, both in warehouse and production areas.
It can therefore, be seen that a need exists for a more efficient container for articles such as toilet tanks and water containers with or without covers and/or extended filler and drain pipes and surface mounted control valves.
The present invention has as its object to address the concerns noted above. More specifically, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an open-ended container with an integral centering article cover, and body panels or individual riser and/or body/cover separator pads for securely holding an enclosed article in place.
It is another object of the invention to provide a shipping container which:
1. conserves packaging material; PA0 2. conserves energy in its manufacturing, assembly, storage and shipping; PA0 3. is easily manufactured and constructed into a shipping container; PA0 4. reduces waste disposal and handling; PA0 5. is made of materials which are readily recyclable; PA0 6. reveals its contents and any damage to prospective handlers.